


Why Are My Clothes Still On?

by Runie (Runic)



Series: Berserker Thor [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Berserker Thor, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a radical transformation, from destructive monster to benevolent king in only a few minutes, but it would never have been possible without Loki there to pull him back from the edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Are My Clothes Still On?

Vicious teeth tore into his side, ripping away muscle and tendon. Dark blood flowed down his leg, staining the ground upturned by the flurry of their movement. The wound should have made even a warrior of his standing falter, but all he knew was that there was an enemy still before him. His life’s blood flowing out of him was of no consequence so long as the monster lived.

They danced over the ruined earth, trading blows as lightning split the sky and the ground shook with their fury. There was only heat and anger, the all-consuming need to destroy completely.

And then the earth rumbled one last time as the monster fell, taking with it the focus of his rage. He spun, looking for something, _anything_ , that would prove a worthy foe, oblivious to the still bleeding hole in his side.

“Thor!”

He spun again, searching for the voice, two opposing desires clashing within his red stained brain. The voice provided a new target, but it was so beautiful he was unsure if he should be attacking. But that went against every instinct, the only real instinct, he had. He was meant to destroy, to decimate everything in his path. It made no sense that anything would give him pause. It made no sense that he should even have a concept of beauty.

“Thor!”

There it was again! He roared his frustration, the thunder he controlled answering his call.

“Enough, you dumb brute!” the voice chastised.

The insult angered him, but in a different way altogether. His mind fought desperately to clear, even as his focus widened. He knew that voice. That voice was important to him in some way.

Cold hands gripped his arms. Finally, there was something tangible he could focus on again!

“Come back to me,” the voice’s owner ordered. He focused on the man holding onto him. Yes, he knew this one. Yes, yes, yes! This one was his! This one was his to protect, not to hurt. Thor loved this one.

“Almost there,” the man said through gritted teeth, his soft hands raising up to frame Thor’s face. “Just a little more and you will be back with me.”

Thor bent down, strong arms wrapping around Loki’s waist as he claimed his queen’s lips in a bruising kiss. The last of the red drained from his vision, and the pain in his side made itself sharply known.

“Ow.” Thor winced as he pulled away from the kiss.

“I would say so,” Loki snipped at him. “Most of your blood is currently outside your body.”

“Were you worried about me?” Thor asked, his grin turning into a grimace when he tried to laugh. That was not a good idea.

Loki glared at him, silently condemning Thor for asking something which was obviously ridiculous. “Stand still so I can heal you. You are not allowed to die and leave me on my own to deal with your council.”

Thor obliged, taking all of Loki’s fussing in stride. It was a radical transformation, from destructive monster to benevolent king in only a few minutes, but it would never have been possible without Loki there to pull him back from the edge.

Thor blinked a few times as he took in the situation, a realization hitting him. “I did not pass out this time.”

“And all my clothes are still on,” Loki added. He brushed a brief kiss over the tip of Thor’s nose as he finished up. “Some would say you are making progress.”

“Some?” Thor repeated. “Why Loki, you almost sound disappointed.”

“I came here with certain expectations.” Thor couldn’t help but laugh. Loki even had his hands on his hips! With the wound healed, such jovial deeds no longer caused him any pain.

He reached forward, catching Loki off guard with the speed of his movements, and topped them both to the ground. “I would hate to leave here without first satisfying you.”

Loki’s lips stretched in a vicious grin, reveling in his triumph. “I knew there was a reason I loved you.”

Loki did not give Thor a chance to respond, at least not verbally, as he was pulled into another desperate kiss. That was all right. Thor had no trouble showing Loki just how loved and precious he was to Thor.


End file.
